Tone Death
}} Tone Death is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on June 24, 2016. Overview Hiccup and his team rescue a dragon egg and bring it back to the Edge, where it hatches to reveal an ear-splitting surprise! Plot The gang head out on a late night mission toward a group of islands to find out who the mysterious Dragon Hunter is. Astrid flies above one island, when she finds Dragon Hunters transferring captured Dragons to their ship. While she wants to preserve the element of surprise, Ruffnut and Tuffnut go straight in and find a dragon egg. Their yelling causes the Hunters to attack them. The Hunters took the egg to their ship, but the Riders surrounded them. The lead Hunter ordered his men to launch the egg with a catapult. Luckily, Hiccup catches the egg and they all leave to Dragon's Edge. The following day, Hiccup tries to identify the egg, but has no luck. Hiccup suggests to check the Dragon Eye notes, when the egg hatches, and they see a baby dragon. Hiccup says it's familiar to him, but can't place it. After that, the hatchling starts screeching and screaming, and continues the whole day. When everyone leaves, Chicken comes to the baby dragon, now named Garffiljorg and sings to him, causing him to calm down for a few moments. Unfortunately, the dragon is hungry, and shoots its amber on Chicken, trying to eat her. The amber was a trigger to the Riders' memories, causing them to realize that Garffiljorg is a baby Death Song. Next morning, Hiccup manages to free Chicken with Monstrous Nightmare gel, when Heather enters the room with Garffiljorg in her arms. Tuffnut wants to get the baby off the island, and while almost everyone agrees with that, they change their minds when Snotlout says that he will take him to Melody Island. Everyone then stops him, explaining that it's too dangerous to go back there. Heather tells them that he is just following his instincts, and that they can't just leave him. Hiccup agrees, and convinces everyone that they can and will train him. Heather starts singing a lullaby, and Garffiljorg falls asleep along with the twins. Hiccup thus figures out that Death Songs communicate through songs and that's how they should try to train it. Everyone sings to Garffiljorg, trying to teach and train him, but no one has any luck. Finally, Astrid says that it's officially out of hand. Hiccup agrees and decides it's best to leave the baby with his own kind. Next morning, they all leave for Melody Island, but since no dragon can resist the Death Song's song (except for a Thunderdrum), Hiccup designs moss ear plugs, and each was customized for a different type of dragon. Soon, they all leave for Melody Island. When they land, they discover that the Death Song has escaped from the tunnel he was trapped in, and fly off to find it. Unfortunately, Garffiljorg wakes up and the adult Death Song tracks the Riders down, ambushing and trapping them under its amber. Both Death Songs start bonding, but the problem comes with the roaring - the baby is singing the songs the Riders taught him and the adult dragon doesn't like it. The Death Song then tries to eat Tuffnut, but halts when he starts singing. Tuffnut's efforts don't have their desired effect but the Death Song eventually calms down once Snotlout takes over. The rest of the Riders soon join in, and Garffiljorg begins to imitate them. This leads to the adult Death Song bonding with the baby and the two of them taking off together, which leaves the Riders by themselves. Hiccup manages to free himself and the rest of the gang with his fire sword which he ends up naming Inferno. He says he will start working on it the minute he gets back, and Astrid says that it's the last they will see Hiccup this week. Transcript The transcript for this episode is here. Trivia *After they bring the egg back to the Edge, Fishlegs excitedly imagines what it would be like if Meatlug had her own egg. Even though he sees she laid a bunch of eggs their first Snoggletog together, the events of which we see in "Gift of the Night Fury". *Tuffnut's line "Haters gonna hate, hatchers gotta hatch" might be a reference to a song by Taylor Swift, "Shake it Off". *The initial creation of Hiccup's sword, Inferno, happens in this episode. *This is the first musical episode released, due to the baby Death Song only being quiet when the Riders sang to it. *The Death Song's egg is very similar to the one of a Whispering Death, and it is not similar at all to the one from Rise of Berk or School of Dragons. *Snoutlout makes his trademark call of "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" into a song. *The Death Song that appears in this episode is the same one from Imperfect Harmony. **Even though it is the same dragon, its colors are darker and more prominent and its roar sounds slightly different. ***The change in color might be due to the difference in lighting. Unlike in Imperfect Harmony, in which the sky above Melody Island was completely clear, the sky in Tone Death is overcast. *This time there were no live Dragons near the Death Song's nest, only bones. **The bones don't look realistic because there is still amber on them, like the dragon was being eaten from inside, or only under the amber, which is impossible for the Death Song. Even if the amber fell off, then the Death Song ate the dragon, there is still no logic behind extra amber left on the bones, except if it spit amber again, but that also makes no sense. *Death Songs are known for abandoning their young, so it's strange one would adopt a baby that wasn't even its own. As they are cannibalistic and feed on other dragons it is equally unusual that it didn't try to eat the baby. *Fishlegs states that is unknown if a dragon can bond with another that isn't its parent. However, they had already witnessed Thornado bond with Bing, Bam, and Boom. *Astrid's joke about getting a one-armed Jorgensen out of a tree is the same one Tuffnut told the Outcasts in A View to a Skrill, Part 2, though his was a Berkian. *Chicken was the first character to sing to Garf. *This is the ninth time a dragon egg is seen. **The first time was in Gift of the Night Fury, the second time was in Animal House, the third time was in Gem of a Different Color, the fourth time was Live and Let Fly, the fifth time was Race to Fireworm Island (due to firecombs revealed to be Fireworm eggs), the sixth time was Cast Out, Part 2, the seventh time was Total Nightmare, and the eighth time was Crash Course. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Episodes with Heather Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Media